Desde mis dedos
by Chia Moon
Summary: Oneshots de los sorteos en la página Imaginación Fanfiction en facebook :3 ¡Gracias por participar! (último sorteo: 1000 me gustas 2016 Finalizado)
1. Chapter 1

Vengo a traer los regalos por los 1000 me gusta a mi página de fics Imaginación Fanfiction, para las tres ganadoras.

* * *

 _Datos del fic:_

 **Nota importante:** Este fic quedará  abierto por futuros sorteos que se subirán.

 **Capítulos:** Indefinidos basados en drables, OS.

 **Parejas:** Ryosaku o cualquier otro emparejado con uno de estos dos personajes.

 **Genero:** Diverso.

 **Ranking:** M por precaución, pero no todos los OS o drables llegan a ese término. (Lo avisaré en su debido momento).

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, algún que otro AU.

* * *

 **Título:**

 _15 años.  
_

 **Ganadora:  
** Susana

 **Palabras usadas:**

Rubí, sorpresa y corona

 _Ryosaku._

 **Sorteo 1000 me gusta.**

* * *

Se llevó un dedo a los labios, sorprendida. Toda aquella fiesta por ella. Todo aquel gentío para felicitarla.

Su fiesta de quince años.

Su precioso vestido de volantes azulado. Sus zapatos plateados. Y su cabello recogido con un trenzado alrededor de su cabeza. Purpurina brillando en su pelo y su rostro.

Una sonrisa espléndida en sus labios.

Sus deseos cumpliéndose.

Y la mano de él estirada hacia ella, esperándola al pie de la escalera como si de un príncipe se tratara. Cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, nervioso.

Incluso llevaba esa odiosa corbata que tanto le fastidia. Y todo por ella.

—Gracias, Ryoma-kun.

Él simplemente asintió en un nervioso cabeceo. La acompañó de mesa en mesa, bailó en el centro de la pista e ignoró el resto de invitaciones. Pero no siempre iban a estar juntos.

—Ryuzaki.

Levantó la vista de la copa de champan entre sus dedos enguantados. Ryoma se había alejado un momento antes, arrastrado por un grupo de chicos en busca de _diversión_. Si la encontró o no, era algo que ella no iba a preguntar.

Levantó una caja ante ella, cuadrada y tan grande como la palma de su mano. Atónita, la abrió.

Una corona de plata descansaba sobre una mullida plataforma que la sujetaba. Decorada con formas retorcidas en su frontal y entre medias de dos ramitas plateadas, descansaba una piedra semejante al rubí.

—¡Dios, mio! ¡Esto muchísimo, Ryoma-kun!

Él se encogió de hombros mientras ella la sacaba y se la intercambiaba por la caja. Inclinando la cabeza para que él se la colocara, se fijó en los dibujos de su corbata. Pequeños gatitos.

Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró que no solo la fiesta de sus quince años era emocionante, si no que un primer beso podía iluminar hasta la noche más feliz todavía más.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota autora:**

Sinceramnete, esta es una celebración que desconozco desde mi cultura. Sin embargo, siempre me ha llamado la atención. Siento haber hecho tan empalagosa la cosa...


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo :3_

* * *

 **Título:**

 _Y aún seguimos  
_

 **Ganadora:  
** Cristina

 **Palabras usadas:**

Enojo, tennis y celos.

 _Ryosaku._

 **Sorteo 1000 me gusta.**

* * *

Sakuno no solía estar enfadada. Tampoco celosa. Era una buena chica que solía anteponer los sentimientos de los demás antes que los suyos. Incluso podía aceptar que la pasión de Ryoma acerca del tenis fuera tanta como para olvidarse de otras cosas, incluso de temas importantes de la familia si era necesario.

Porque siempre había otras cosas que tapaban esa necesidad. Ryoma había llegado a su boda a tiempo. La había aceptado cuando ella se confesó. Incluso aceptó su compromiso también… cuando ella se lo pidió. Incluso había asentido ante la idea de ser padres… cuando ella también se lo propuso.

A veces sentía que era ella la que guiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver su relación. Era ella la que le esperaba despierta cuando llegaba tarde. La que curaba sus heridas por más que él dijera que no eran más que simples rasguños. Ella hacía la comida, esperando porque volviera a casa y solía guardarla en tuppers cuando él no iba a comer y la llamaba demasiado tarde.

Incluso tenía que soportar por las noches los lloros de su hijo y dormirlo antes de que él despertara a media noche porque al día siguiente madrugaba.

Sí. Creía que era una buena esposa. Incluso cumplía con sus deseos sexuales cuando a él le apetecía y nunca protestaba cuando era ella quien se quedaba con las ganas.

No.

Al menos hasta ese día.

—No puede ser… quizás sea una mala información. Ya sabes que los tenistas suelen estar metidos a mucha presión y…

—Abuela —acalló rápidamente—. Solo encárgate de Toushiro un rato. Iré a américa.

Mirase por donde mirase, las fotografías que la marcaban como una cornuda más grande que las astas de un ciervo, estaban colocadas como portadas en todas las revistas de deportes y alguna que otra de prensa rosa.

Habían ocultado su matrimonio e hijos a todo aquello que llevara cámara y un papel con un bolígrafo como compañía. Pero de ahí a tener que soportar semejante injuria…

Se presentó en América como un huracán de sentimientos. Estaba empezando a hartarse de tan solo bajar la cabeza y asentir a todo. Ya era suficiente. Por más que amara al dichoso tenista tanto como él amaba el tenis, no tenía por qué aguantar tanto atropello.

Sin más dilación llegó hasta las canchas de tenis. El pase especial que Ryoma le diera tiempo atrás funcionó para abrirle puertas. Lo encontró en las canchas, sentado en el banco mientras se secaba el sudor.

Y junto a él… la tercera en discordia.

Riendo, ahuecándose el cabello largo y ondulado. Y él… ¿había sonreído?

Un ataque de celos sorprendente en ella la recorrió. Apretó los labios y los puños y se abrió paso, con los tacones retumbando en las pistas. Los tenistas que entrenaban levantaron la cabeza hacia ella y, finalmente, la persona que quería que le mirase lo hizo.

Ryoma se puso en pie con sorpresa, tropezando sus manos con la toalla que terminó en el suelo. Sakuno le conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué esos nervios eran a causa de algo que había hecho. Y malo, desgraciadamente.

Asintió, hipando un gemido.

—Lo sabía… Sabía que era esto.

—No —interrumpió él dando un paso hacia ella—. No es lo que…

Sakuno presionó una mano contra su estómago para detenerle. Si volvía a tocarla, a abrazarla, sabía que no iba a terminar lo que había ido a hacer.

—Estoy furiosa. Furiosa como nunca. Así que no. Odio que me hagas hacer sentir así.

Ryoma gruñó y aferró su mano antes de que tuviera tiempo de alejarla. La chica se asomó por encima del hombro de Ryoma.

—Vaya, Ryoma. Realmente tú esposa es hermosa. Hasta cuando está celosa. Realmente te quiere más de lo que crees.

Sakuno se quedó a cuadros, observando a la chica atónita y, volviendo el rostro hacia Ryoma, la sorpresa fue mayor al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ryoma se llevó una mano al rostro, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Explícate, Ryoma-kun —pidió.

La chica dio una ruidosa palmada en la espalda de Ryoma antes de alejarse y ambos caminaron hacia el banco que anteriormente estuvieron sentados. Nerviosa, miró hacia su esposo sin comprender.

—Ella es Annette. Es mi mánager sustituta.

Sakuno asintió, sintiendo aquel monstruo de los celos desgarrándole interiormente.

—Y tu amante —añadió entre dientes.

Él dio un respingo.

—No —negó rápidamente—. Todo son calumnias de revistas.

—No me mientas más —suplicó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. Sus palabras…

—Porque creí que ya no me amabas —siseó.

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro mientras él se cubría la cabeza con la toalla y maldecía entre dientes. Incrédula, le sujetó de la muñeca cercana.

—¿Creías que **yo** no te amaba? ¿Yo? Con la cantidad de cosas que hago por ti. Si te he dado mi vida y… mi corazón. Es tuyo desde el primer día.

Sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Estábamos más tiempo separados. No es… como que tú siempre te sientas cómoda. Es demasiado difícil esto.

—¿Demasiado difícil para ti? —exclamó sorprendida—. Me has hecho venir desde américa porque te has dedicado a darme celos. He tenido que dejar a Toushiro con mi abuela.

Ryoma se apartó la toalla, observándola fijamente. Los sentimientos de siempre hicieron presión en ella, encendiéndola como un motor.

—¿Desde cuándo eres la madre y no la mujer?

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Abrió la boca incrédula.

—¿Perdona? —El dolor y el enfado marcándose en su connotación. ¿Realmente Ryoma había dicho esas palabras?

—Repito: cuando eres la madre y no la mujer.

Que Ryoma enfatizara en la frase fue lo peor. Con el labio temblando de furia hizo lo que nunca había hecho: abofetearlo. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con el daño en sus dedos.

—Espero que estés totalmente de broma con esa pregunta. Siempre he sido lo mismo. Para ti una mujer y para tú hijo una madre. ¿Acaso estás escuchándote? Esa pregunta es enfatizar en que no te amo y que haya dado todo por mi hijo olvidándome de ti.

Frotándose la mejilla herida con los dedos, él negó.

—Supongo que lo tengo merecido —farfulló entre dientes—. No dije correctamente las cosas. En realidad, nunca lo hago —reconoció.

Para su mayor sorpresa, Ryoma la miró con los brillantes.

—¿Voy a perderte? Esa sería la pregunta correcta.

Sakuno boqueó sin encontrar las palabras. ¿Perderla? Si seguía cuestionándola de ese modo y echándole en cara que fuera más madre que esposa, sí. Aunque eran diferencias que podían tratarse. El hecho de que Ryoma hubiera utilizado a su mánager y a la prensa para darle celos y que pudiera entender el mismo miedo que él tenía de perderla, era otra cosa diferente.

—Si yo te pidiera que escogieras entre el tenis y yo. ¿Qué harías, Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma cerró la boca con tanta fuerza que sus dientes crujieron. Ella sonrió. Otra mujer probablemente se habría enfadado. Habría esperado una rápida respuesta marcándola como aquella cosa que él jamás dejaría. Pero Ryoma amaba el tenis y a ella al mismo nivel.

Y tampoco iba a preguntarle por el tenis, ella y su hijo. Ahí, sí conocía la respuesta sin necesidad de que él mostrara aquella cara tan larga.

—E ahí la respuesta a tu anterior pregunta. En cuanto a esta última, no vas a perderme. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté sufriendo con esta situación.

Si algo había aprendido con el hecho de conocer a Ryoma, casarse con él y ser capaz de leerle sin que abriera la boca, es que debía de ser concisa con él. A ese hombre irle con rodeos no era algo correcto.

Con una mano temblorosa sostuvo la suya, mirando el anillo brillando en su dedo anular. Un gesto tan cariñoso como pasar el pulgar sobre la alhaja.

Y ese gesto fue suficiente. Más que las palabras de disculpas. Más que las palabras de amor. Se inclinó para besarle el cuello y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

—No vuelvas a hacerme algo así— pidió frunciendo los parpados.

Él cabeceó afirmativamente. Enredó los dedos alrededor de los suyos.

—No lo haré.

Celos. Temor. Angustia. Tenis. Todo era un complejo lio de su mundo. Fuera dentro o fuera de su matrimonio.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hay relaciones que son muy complicadas y que, especialmente, es algo que solo ellos pueden comprender hasta que grado llega su relación y dónde está el tope.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer y último premio del sorteo 1000 me gustas 2016.

* * *

 **Título:**

 _Miel celosa  
_

 **Ganadora:  
** Patricia

 **Palabras usadas:**

Luna de miel, trenzas y celos.

 _Ryosaku._

 **Sorteo 1000 me gusta.**

* * *

Descendió la media lo suficiente para que quedara aferrada a su muslo y bajó la falda para cubrir sus torneadas piernas. Sacudió los cabellos por encima de sus hombros, cayendo como una cascada por su espalda y enredándose en su cintura con sus tirabuzones.

Sonrió satisfecha por su aspecto y tras apretar sus labios uno contra otro para asegurar el leve carmín en sus labios, salió del cuarto de baño. Si ese ligero no se hubiera roto, no habría tenido que abandonar a su reciente y atractivo marido en plena luna de miel.

Se detuvo un instante para observarle. Apoyado contra la barra, sosteniendo un vaso de jugo entre sus dedos con su mano derecha. Los cabellos caían ligeramente sobre su frente, cubriendo en parte su mirada tan enigmática como la de un gato.

Sonrió ruborizada al recordar que todo ese hombre era suyo y no solo por el anillo que llevaba en su índice y lo marcaba como tal. Esa noche había sido puramente maravillosa entre sus brazos, disfrutando de su primera noche de casados entre sábanas blancas.

El hambre es lo que los había hecho salir y las ganas de ver cosas nuevas, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella y que quedaba bien ahogado por su timidez, la hacía desear volver a estar entre esos brazos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y pellizcándose las mejillas para el rubor, caminó hasta su altura.

Ryoma se movió al verla para clavar sus ojos en ella. Su piel reaccionó ante ello y sintió el corazón later con fuerza en su pecho.

—Listo. Siento el retraso.

—No importa —concedió él extendiendo su zumo hacia ella.

Tomó un sorbo con timidez, sujetándose unos mechones rebeldes con sus dedos. Le sintió observarla con detenimiento y eso casi provocó que se ahogase. Tosió un poco, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano y sus ojos clavados en él.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No realmente.

Pero barrió con su mirada la cafetería del hotel, con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos. Ignorante, Sakuno simplemente sonrió. Se aferró a su brazo y se dispuso a disfrutar de una isla tan maravillosa como Mallorca.

Perdidos en ver el mar y disfrutar de la arena en sus pies más tarde, miró hacia su marido con gesto preocupado. Sus gestos rígidos y la forma en que la mantenía contra sí o que gruñía cuando estaban con más gente comenzó a preocuparla. No es que Ryoma fuera muy sociable, pero generalmente si la gente no era ruidosa a extremos o tenía que soportarla, no se comportaba como ogro.

Más tranquilos, en el hotel, mientras se trenzaba el cabello frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, Ryoma la observó desde el quicio de la puerta.

Ella sonrió con timidez.

—¿Te aburres?

—No —negó él—. Me gusta mirarte.

Se ruborizó, sonriendo. Se echó las trenzas hacia atrás y caminó hasta él. Poniéndose de puntillas, le besó la barbilla.

—¿Por qué te haces trenzas conmigo y luego lo llevas suelto?

Parpadeó confusa.

—¿No te gustan mis trenzas?

Él aferró una de ellas, llevándosela hasta los labios. Un gesto tan masculino que la estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

—Me encantan.

—¿Entonces? —alcanzó a preguntar jugando con los bordes de su camisa.

—Simplemente no quiero que los demás te vean sin trenzas.

Rio con ganas, tirando de su camisa.

—Cualquiera diría que estas celoso de que otros hombres me vean sin trenzas. ¿Es que estoy más guapa así? —se atrevió a preguntar.

El gesto en el rostro masculino respondió todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se apartó de él, recuperado su cabello se dispuso a soltarse ambas trenzas, sacudiendo la cabeza y a su vez, dejando que el cabello danzara libremente por su espalda y hombros.

Sonrió, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Así mejor, celosete?

Él chasqueó la lengua, enarcando una ceja. Cerró la puerta lentamente tras su espalda, acorralándola contra el lavabo.

—Usted perdone por atesorar lo que me pertenece.

Y antes que ella soltara un gemido de sorpresa por sus palabras, cubrió su boca con sus labios. Con impaciencia y sabor a pasta de dientes.

 **Fin**

 **¡Muchas gracias por participar en los sorteos!**

 **¡Antentos al próximo! :3**


End file.
